


Zatanna, Why Is Your Hair Pink?

by Purrplegal98



Category: Young Justice, Zatanna - Fandom
Genre: Lessons, joining the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student/mentor bonding fic. Zee has finally learned to control her powers at age 10.</p><p>Posted on ff.net first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zatanna, Why Is Your Hair Pink?

 

**A/N: A prompt for P2btheAnimeGirl's Student and Mentor challenge on (you guessed it) the YJFC forum. I'm placing this before Zee ever met the Team, when she just started to develop her powers. So no paring, just father/daughter bonding.**

**Just a short oneshot. Zee's about 10.**

**R &R, por favor.**

**[break]**

"Zatanna, why is your hair pink?"

I blew my hot pink hair out of my eyes. "I wanted to see if I could change the color using magic. IT WORKED!"

"I see."

"This means I can be a crimefighter too!" I said exitiedly. "You HAVE to let me, you said so!"

"Not with pink hair."

I sighed. "Raih o larutan roloc." The bright pink faded to my natural black, which I personally think is boring, which is why I had changed the color in the first place.:

"Not till you're older."

"DAD! You promised! Robin fights crime, and he's younger than me!" I whinned. He never let me do anything fun. He wasn't even I excited I could finally use my powers, like him.

"Batman trained him for a year, I don't approve of that, and I said no."

I tried the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Daddy. I'll raise my grades, and train with you everyday." I pleaded.

"Straight A's only, training every single day, and I still reserve the right to say no."

I hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He hugged me back. "I love you, Zatanna. You are all I have left."

"I love you to, Daddy."


End file.
